UE History
Official UE History Introduction The UE History is a complicated and long story, this is a page based around the UE History, keep in mind this page will be updated. All Era's Sand-Clan* Era: Fuzzies were worshipped as Gods and Only royalty or Nobles did not have to work and they had servants for their fuzzies to clean them and feed them. Sand-Clan are no longer present in current time (see Mage Wars) and are considered as faults in the time period Shadow Era: During this time the Shadow Rulers had appeared in time and overtook Sand-clan, freeing the slaves and appointing the first queen: Queen Arstoca, and in this time she freed all slaves, got rid of sand-clan royals and took the Sand-Clan Peoples as workers for the new buildings and water ways and paved the way to freedom, and the technology we have now. Fire Era: The Peoples of the UE thought that their current queen was too incompetent and decided to overthrow her. They did not kill her due to the orders of the rebellion leader, who's name is unknown and they appointed him as the Fire King. Now that they had 2 leaders they could keep running if one leader died. Tech Era: At this time the peoples of the UE had advanced far and where developing new tech such as subways, televisions, phones and more. The scientists continued working on more tech and the UE got more, and more advanced everyday, but they had not yet invented most things we have today. Flood Era: Sardj Jaks was the first W''ater Elemental'' to become Fire King. Behind his back he was made fun of and called water king. These small and foolish acts caused the largest flood that covered our entire planet with water. Later on after 30 years of flood a shadow ruler scientist created underwater gear and a large drain pipe that took away the water. Rebuilding Era: The UE began reconstruction of the country after the Flood (see Flood Era) it took somewhere around 40-50 years to rebuild and advanced the UE to the current form we see today but with more problems. TRK Era: Dark Destroyer appeared and began looking for a destructive weapon to destroy Flame and the UE so he could take over but ultimately failed at finding the weapon. later he was assumed dead after being flung off a cliff by Flame right before Flame collapsed Great War Era: In this Era on Flame day the UE was attacked by Valearia on Flame day when Flame woke up. this started a huge war that was extremely devastating on both sides. About 1,000,000, added up from both sides died in the war. there was a memorial on after the war ended Mage Era (current): We have now advanced extremely far, and are in a war with the Mages and Alien Elementals. the war has gone on for many years and recently the bombing of Crystal Harbor has stopped us from doing trade with some other countries but we are up and running again so Far the UE is winning the war but the Mages are pushing back hard. (end of text book until next era)